The Lion and the Dragon (RWBY FanFiction with SSNO (Snow) OC team)
by Arkilack
Summary: This story will follow my OC team, SSNO, in the world of RWBY. Skylar Leon's father was a Lion Faunus, as is his sister, though he seems to have inherited his mother's genes. After an unexpected invitation to Beacon to become a huntsman, how can Skylar say no? Of course, he has to deal with racism, monsters, terrorists, and a blonde firecracker that he can't help but be drawn to.
1. Blue Trailer

**So, this is the start to my RWBY fanfiction about team SSNO (Snow). The story will start with the 'trailers' for each character though the actual story will mostly follow the perspective of 'Blue' (Skylar) with perspective changes as I see fit that the story would be better told from another perspective. Without further ado, the Blue Trailer.**

A group of people, different types of Faunus and human alike, gather in a small room where an older woman with dark blue hair, almost black, pale skin, and brown eyes walks around with a tray, a plate of cupcakes stacked on top, a wide smile on her face as people smile back.

"Afternoon Mary!" One young teenage girl with a yellow tail sticks out of her clothing.

"Hey Ivy!" The older woman smiles out, placing the plate of cupcakes down on the table in front of the young girl and a boy across from her.

"Thanks, ma'am." He nods to her, his blonde hair nearly devouring his face.

"Any friend of Ivy's is welcome here young man." She says before her attention is called to the back by the voice of another male.

"Hey, ma!" A door marked, 'employees only' opens and a male with a light shade of blue and eyes to match conflicting with his sun-kissed skin steps out, an apron over his blue t-shirt. "Where'd you put the sugar?"

Mary skips over to him, nimbly dodging the patrons of the bakery. "It's in the last cabinet on the left."

"I thought that's where we put the extra whisk?" He questions, his eyes finding Ivy and her guest. His legs begin moving, pushing him in that direction before a girl younger than him with blonde hair and a tail with a tuft of fur on the end steps into his path, an apron covering her front.

"They're just studying bro," She states rolling her eyes at the older male.

"I was just gonna say hi," he shrugs his shoulders as the front door opens, the bell ringing and a group of people wearing white clothes with a black scarf and a mask that resembles the monsters of darkness, Grimm, walk in, silence enveloping the room as they enter.

The silence sits for a moment before the boy walks to the one in the front, a blade of some sort on his waist. "Welcome to Leon Bakery, how may we help you?"

He eyes the boy up and down for a moment, a smile breaking out on the lower half of his face that isn't covered, "I'm looking for some," he pauses as if to think, "volunteers."

"I'm sorry," the male responds, his fingers finding the string around his neck as he undoes the knot holding it to his body. "The only thing we can offer is sweets."

The man in the mask seems to ignore the boy as he approaches the table Ivy sits at. "What are you doing hanging out with this," he eyes the blonde-haired boy up and down, "human?" The word leaves his mouth as if it tastes like poison.

"Sir," the boy places his hand on the man's shoulder who recoils, drawing his blade and pointing it at the man.

"Keep your hands off of me!" The boy raises his arms as if to placate the man in front of him.

"I'd suggest you leave my customers alone."

"Or what?" The boy smiles before he reaches forward and locks the man's arms behind his back and drags him to the door before kicking him out, stumbling onto his face. Several men wearing similar outfits look up at the boy as the others who'd entered the shop step out behind the two.

"This is a place of equality if you aren't going to be nice to everyone," the boy narrows his gaze on the original man who has stood up and glares back at him, "then I'm gonna have to keep you out."

"Get him!" The man snaps, his hand snaking around the blade at his waist as several of the men charge toward the boy who rolls under the first swing from one of the men in masks before leaping up, his fist slamming into the jaw of one grunt before he sweeps his legs out knocking another to his back before he could swing. He leaps over another swing, clasping his hand onto the man's own pulling him forward so that his face collides with his elbow, the mask breaking in two before the man falls unconscious.

"Sky!" The voice of the young girl who'd stopped the boy from approaching Ivy shouts out, the boy's attention seemingly caught by the voice and name before two daggers are thrown toward him. He rolls under another swing before leaping up and propelling himself off of another grunt and catching the daggers in his hands and landing in the middle of the group of thugs.

"That all you got?" Four of the men charge forward and he uses his blade to block a strike to his face, kicking his leg outward knocking the wind from the man as he collapses to the ground to catch his breath. He slices to the left cutting into another grunt's arm as he attempted to cleave his head from his shoulders, instead causing the man to drop his blade and grasp his arm in pain. The boy flips the dagger in his right hand around and holds it up blocking a blade coming from behind as he dodges a swing targeting him from the front. He stabs forward with the blade in his left hand, penetrating the man's shoulder and he presses a button and with a loud click, he flies backwards, landing on a smaller man, pinning him to the ground under his unconscious friend.

He flips over the man behind him and presses another button causing the handles on his blades to extend, clasps on the end as he presses them together they lock into place and he spins his new weapon around him slamming the now longer hilt into the back of the head of the fourth grunt that had charged toward him, knocking the man out.

The boy, Sky, looks around, noting the six people that are left standing. "Come get me." They all charge forward at once and he twirls the double-sided blade around blocking the strike of one with the handle before pressing a button and the blades on each end pull apart and he presses another button, a blast launching out one end slamming into the chest of another causing him to fall onto the ground as Sky throws his head backward, his head smacking into the nose of another grunt. With a flourish, his weapon smacks into the grunt's face who'd locked his weapon with Sky's own causing him to fall to the ground.

Sky ducks in time to avoid another blade as he throws his leg backward into another man's shin, his weapon falling as he grabs his leg and falls to the ground. Sky spins his weapon around as he comes up, disarming the other two. He flashes a smile at the leader as his friend's put their hands in the air in surrender. "Will you leave my customers alone now?"

"Who the hell are you?" His voice comes out as he draws his blade, at first it seems similar to the others before the edge glows a bright red and flames erupt along the blade causing Sky to smile as he runs toward the man who swings for his stomach as Sky leaps over his head swinging his staff down in a downward arching swing the man tumbling forward from the force of the swing. Sky lands on the ground and points his blade at the man, the handle lining up with his outstretched arm.

"I'd offer you a cookie, those are my specialty, but you were harassing my customers," Sky points out, a smile growing on his face.

"Do you think you can actually beat me?" The man points his flaming sword in the direction of Sky, who looks around at the bodies littering the ground around them.

"Yes?" He questions. "Was that a trick question, I'm kinda confused, to be honest." The man lets out a grunt before rushing toward Sky. His blade comes down quickly and Sky dodges to the side, the blade leaving an arc of flames in front of him. Before Sky can react the man slams the hilt of the blade into Sky's gut and he grunts as the air leaves his lungs for a moment, allowing the man to toss him onto his back. He rushes forward and attempts to cut into Sky's chest only for him to roll to the side, the hilt of his blade slamming into the side of the man's head, dazing him long enough for Sky to bounce back to his feet.

Sky runs forward his blade extended to stab as he glows a brighter blue than his hair and a blue shape of himself continues forward as a normal-looking Sky jumps to the right, taking twirling his blade toward the man who blocks the strike from normal-looking Sky as the blue copy stabs the weapon into his gut causing him to stumble as Sky pulls the trigger on his weapon, a blast launching the man into the ground as Sky rolls back to his feet.

He looks around at the unconscious and surrendered members of the White Fang and sees a crowd gathered at the doorway of his mother's bakery before he bows. "I'll be here all week!" The girl who'd given him his weapon begins clapping and the crowd soon follows.

**I'll also be including the 'character sheets' for the character at the end of their respective trailers. I hope that anybody that reads this will enjoy and my writing can live up to expectations. If anybody reading could let me know what they thought about my writing I'd appreciate it as I'm trying to work on my third-person writing style, I may switch to first-person for the actual story:**

**Name:** Skylar Leon

**Age:** 17

**Color:** Blue

**Race:** Human

**Occupation/Setting:** First-Year Beacon Student

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** Cerulean Blue hair that reaches to about the middle of his neck though he really has no control over it usually ends up spiking into the air. His skin is sun-kissed from spending his days outside, his eyes a deep shade of Cyan. He's average height standing at around 5'9, a lean frame he uses for more agile movements than brute strength.

He wears a dark pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt with white sleeves, and a sleeveless black vest.

**Personality:** Skylar is prideful and impulsive. He acts before thinking and if anything goes wrong he is quick to blame himself for anything that goes wrong. He is outspoken and because of his distrust of liars, he has issues with lying.

**Hobbies/Interests:: **Skylar enjoys pushing himself to his limits in training and because of where he was raised often bakes in order to clear his head.

**Weapon(s) and fighting style: **He has a pair of curved daggers that have hollow hilts so that he can extend the hilts to connect them and use them as a double-sided sword. When the blades are connected the ends expand to reveal a hole on both ends that doubles as a sort of rifle. While the weapons are in dagger form he can change them so that they can be used as semi-automatic pistols.

**Semblance:** **Mirage: **He can convert some of his aura to give him speed allowing him to create a physical after image that will complete the action that was being done and allowing him to move on and do something else.

**Backstory/History:** Skylar's mother was a human and his father was a Faunus. They lived in a small village just outside of the kingdom of Vale where they owned a small bakery. His mother taught him to bake while his father taught him to defend himself. He preferred the fighting lessons. His training went from when he was eight to twelve. His father died, the only loss, in a Grimm attack on their village and Skylar trained himself to fight Grimm with the desire to protect his village and avenge his father.

**Team:** SSNO (Snow)


	2. Purple Trailer

**This one is much shorter than the previous one, to be honest, I wasn't really sure what to do for this one completely. I intend on the actual chapters being longer than most of the trailers, but this is what I've got for now.**

In a forest somewhere just outside the kingdom of Vale three teenagers are seen trekking through the woods. The tallest is a boy in a green long-sleeved coat with light-tan pants and a dark pair of shoes. His hair is pitch black, kept in a ponytail that reaches the middle of his back. The shortest is a girl with fair skin, blue-green eyes, orange hair kept rather short, reaching just about the bottom of her neck. She wears a collared vest along with a white sleeveless shirt with a heart-shaped hole in it, armor seems to be randomly placed around her abdomen. The third is between the two in height and has dark purple hair. Like his friend, he keeps it in a ponytail, though it doesn't go past his neck. His eyes are a similar shade to the girl and he wears a dark shade of cargo pants, a dark green t-shirt with a black jacket over top, purple stripes running down its front.

"They just gave us the forms?" The purple-haired boy questions his friends as they continue their journey.

"Yeah," the girl starts. "After we beat the big bad they pulled us over and said we did a great job, then he handed over the things we'd requested and gave us the paperwork saying that, 'you guys are really talented, you should give Beacon a try.'"

"You sure can miss a lot when you go pee." The boy responds rubbing the back of his head.

"Indeed." The other boy states, not removing his eyes from the ground, as if deep in thought. As they walk a scream breaks the silence of the morning and they find themselves moving at a quicker pace toward the sound, worry eating away at their insides.

They reach the crest of a hill and find yet another village set upon by a small group of Grimm. It seems to mostly be made of Beowolves, creatures that resemble werewolves from books, with bone plating covering different parts of their bodies.

"You guys go and help out the villagers as you can, I'll provide cover." The purple-haired boy orders his friends who nod as he pulls out a rifle with a long barrel, purple markings coating the weapon in different locations. He aims down the sight, letting out a small sigh, he pulls the trigger, a bullet piercing the skull of the first Beowolf, putting the creatures of nightmare on notice.

The other wolves begin smelling the air, searching for the source of their friend's destruction when an explosion occurs and a hammer crushes another one completely. The purple-haired boy lets out a chuckle, "good job Nora." Then he pulls the trigger again, another bullet smashing through the Grimm's head. His gaze finds one that seems to be trying to escape and watch it was it disappears around buildings. He watches as the creature jumps through a window into a building. He aims out a wall and after a couple of seconds pulls the trigger watching smugly as a bullet pierces the head of the creature right as it leaps out the window.

A growl from behind the boy causes him to roll to the side right as a larger beast slams its paw where he'd once been. He flicks a switch and his rifle begins to change. A handle forms and from the barrel an axe appears. The beast takes another swing, in response the boy rolls to the side swinging his weapon around, cutting off one of the claws of the beast. It lets out a howl in pain before attempting to last out with its teeth, the axe-blade holding its mouth apart as it tries to gnaw on the boys face.

"Sorry," the boy states, confusion seems to show on the beast's face as if it understands him. He pulls the trigger and a bullet shoots out the tip of the weapon launching the boy in the opposite direction, his blade cutting through the beast's jaw, falling dead. Not wasting a moment he switches the weapon back to its sniper form and aims down to the village and shoots a small creature that was sneaking up on the other boy.

**As promised here's his character form, and yes, he's Nora's twin brother:**

**Name:** Noah Valkyrie

**Age:** 17

**Color:** Purple

**Race:** Human

**Occupation/Setting:** First-Year Beacon Student

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** He has dark purple hair that is long enough that he puts it into a ponytail on the back of his head. His eyes are a lighter shade of blue or green, his skin has tanned well having spent the majority of his life traveling with his twin sister Nora and their friend Ren. He stands at about 5'7 his frame smaller though well-toned from having spent his life working.

He wears a dark pair of cargo pants, a dark green t-shirt, and a black jacket with three purple stripes along the front.

**Personality:** People often don't believe that Nora and Noah are related because the two are almost complete opposites. While Nora is reckless and impulsive Noah is cautious and precise. He thinks everything through, and he does everything in his power to keep his family, Ren and Nora, happy.

**Hobbies/Interests::** Noah has a refined mind and he finds himself doing well in anything that requires he use his brain, though of the things he's tried he enjoys reading.

**Weapon(s) and fighting style: **His weapon is a sniper rifle that converts into a halberd should he need to fight in melee-style combat, though, with his semblance, and his sister, he rarely has to.

**Semblance:** **Track: **His semblance allows him to track an object or person with his eye so long as he keeps his eye in its direction. He assumes that there is a limit to the range this works though he has yet to find it.

**Backstory/History:** Noah arrived in the village of Kuroyuri with his twin sister Nora when they were children. They were poor and forced to scavenge for food and managed to survive the destruction of the village with the assistance of Lie Ren, and they promised to take care of each other.

**Team:** SSNO (Snow)


	3. Orange Trailer

**Still not as long as Blue's trailer, but longer than Purple. I hope that these trailers are okay, and if anybody's reading this they're enjoying it. Here's the Orange Trailer.**

A group of people wearing nice clothes, black suits with ties, dresses that probably cost as much as a small house, mill about a room where several pieces of art cover the walls. A couple stands at the front of the room, small smiles grace their faces as they whisper to each other.

"This is supposed to be for her." The woman tells the man, keeping a smile on her face.

"She's probably just running behind." The man attempts to assure his worried wife.

"She's always doing stuff like this," the woman continues. "It's embarrassing."

Before the conversation can continue a woman in a white dress the doesn't leave much to the imagination steps toward the couple, "Olive is such a talented young girl. Will she be making a career of this?" The woman gestures to a drawing of a creature of Grimm just behind the couple.

"She hasn't decided yet." The woman responds, a forced smile clear on her face.

"Atlas could always use a little more creativity." The woman continues, either not noticing the strain or not caring.

"I'm sure that-," the man begins before being interrupted by a loud voice.

"I'm so sorry!" A young girl runs into the room, her outfit a sharp contrast to those around her. She wears a black dress with orange running down the middle, a light pair of sneakers and orange thigh high socks. Several gasps of surprise are heard as the woman shakes her head in disappointment while the man lets out a chuckle.

"I was training, then I decided to do some drawing, then I got really into it." She lets out quickly and after taking a breath continues without waiting for a response. "Then I thought, 'Man, what if anybody saw my work?' Then, I realized you guys saw my work a month ago and planned this whole thing and then I remembered that it was today and I was already late, so I rushed over here. I'm super sorry I didn't have time to change!" The girl takes another gulp of air before placing a smile on her face looking at all the different people looking at her work. "Oh!" She rushes over to a couple looking at a piece of work.

"That's one of my favorites!" She then goes on to explain why she decided to draw the young woman in the picture and where she'd seen her before. "My parents made me go to this stupid concert, or I thought it was gonna be stupid, but it turned out it wasn't. But, I thought it was going to be so I brought my sketchbook and decided to doodle and then she started singing and I was enthralled by her work so I drew her without even realizing it."

"It's Weiss Schnee, no?" The man looking at it asks and the girl shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't really know, I wasn't paying attention when she was introduced and I didn't feel like finding her and saying, 'hey, I drew your face! Want to see?' You know?" The man gives a nervous nod before backing away and the girl rushes back to her parents. "General Ironwood said that he'd have somebody to help me train today, do you think I could go now?"

The woman opens her mouth to respond but her husband beats her to it, "go ahead, sweetie."

The girl lets out a squeal before pulling her parents in for a hug. "Thanks, Daddy!" Then she's out the door, sprinting down the streets of Atlas. It doesn't take her very long before she arrives at her destination. She runs up to the secretary, bouncing from one foot to the other. "General Ironwood said I could come over?"

"Olive Lavi?" She questions and Olive rapidly nods her head in response before the woman gestures for her to take the elevator and Olive sprints into it, taking it to Ironwood's floor. When she arrives the man stands in his suit with a young man standing at attention, a stick strapped to his back.

"General!" The girl says, pulling herself to attention.

"Olive." The man gives a crisp nod before gesturing to the man at his side, "This is Sam. He'll be your sparring partner for today."

Sam, seemingly taking Ironwood's words as queue for him to speak does so, "Olive, I've heard excellent words about your skill. I can't wait for our bout."

"Great, let's do it," Olive says excitedly, all pretense of respect now lost. Sam smiles and nods as the two step into a square mat. The man grabs the staff from his back and it expands to increase his range. Olive's eyes widen as she reaches behind her back to grab a rectangular shape from her back, orange paint at various locations on the device. She activates something and it expands into a long staff with a blade on the other end, a Glaive.

The two charge each other and Sam pushes his staff forward ready to slam the butt of his weapon into Olive, who looks intently at the staff and for a moment it feels like it's moving through tar as she swings her weapon at his side. The Glaive strikes Sam's aura, causing him to skid back across the floor.

Not wanting to waste a moment he rushes forward throwing his staff Olive stares at it for a moment, deflecting it with her own weapon not noticing that Sam had jumped over the weapon until his leg slams into the back of her head, her body falling forward, her weapon sliding to the side. She rolls out of the way, barely avoiding a strike from Sam's staff as she leaps up, her feet slamming into the man's shoulder as she rolls over grasping her weapon before taking a swing at Sam's midsection.

He barely has enough time to block the strike, though Olive capitalizes on his momentary distraction by pulling the trigger on her weapon and bullets begin flying out of her weapon, the recoil launching her away from Sam. She switches the Glaive to its full assault rifle mode before opening fire. His staff doesn't do well blocking bullets and he is forced to try and dodge, though he's rather unsuccessful.

Olive smiles as she locks eyes with him, her semblance activating as she runs forward, bringing her Glaive around the right side she slams it into his side, him being unable to do anything as he flies across the room into a wall. "That's the match." Ironwood's voice calls their attention and the two look up to see that while Olive's aura is barely in the yellow Sam's is in the red.

"Great job!" Olive waves at Sam who shakily gives a thumbs-up as he pulls himself to a standing position before Ironwood walks up to the girl.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can say to convince you to come to Atlas rather than Beacon?" The girl looks up for a moment to consider her options.

"No, I'm really sorry General." She lets out a sigh. "I just don't do too well with all those rules, I hear Beacon allows for a little bit of creativity too."

"That it does," Ironwood says as he walks Olive to the front door. "That it does."

**Here's Orange's character form:**

**Name:** Olive Lavi

**Age:** 17

**Color:** Orange

**Race:** Human

**Occupation/Setting:** First-Year Beacon Student

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** Her hair is jet black, worn in a pair of pigtails, with a single orange strand that covers her left eye. Her skin is considered an olive shade and her eyes shine a shade of emerald. She stands at about 5'5.

She wears a black dress that reaches just above her knees with an orange stripe down the center, a pair of orange tights reach just past her knees and a light-colored pair of sneakers.

**Personality:** She's a bubbly and energetic person with a naive view of the world, believing that all people deserve a second chance. She chose to become a huntress with the wish to express herself and ensure that people get to smile without having to worry about the Grimm.

**Hobbies/Interests::** She is great at making friends and has a tendency to draw and doodle when she's bored, which happens often.

**Weapon(s) and fighting style: **She uses a large Glaive-like weapon allowing her to strike people at range, the weapon itself is a simple design, the sharp edge of the blade being a bright orange, the rest of the blade being white with a black swirl painted on, the weapon can shift into a sort of assault rifle.

**Semblance:** **Speed Manipulation: **She can decrease or increase an item's speed by focusing hard enough, the more aura she uses the slower she can make it or the further the object or person can be.

**Backstory/History:** Olive was raised in Atlas but she always stuck out like a sore thumb. She never complied to the rules and regulations of the kingdom and set herself apart with her creativity and originality. She didn't want to join Atlas' huntsman academy so she decided to join Beacon.

**Team: **SSNO (Snow)


	4. Green Trailer

**Here's the final trailer for Team SSNO, the 'Green' trailer. As I was writing this part I realized that I really liked the way I have her character planned, and I then realized that I really like all of SSNO and can't wait to get started with this personal project of mine. Thanks for giving this a chance and reading to this point, I hope you enjoy the fourth and final trailer.**

A camp of Faunus men and women wearing the White Fang uniform wander aimlessly around an area that looks similar to that of a war camp. Many of them have noticeable animal traits, ears or tails, while others either can't be seen or are covered by hoods or clothing. A couple of people a young man and a teenage girl walk through the camp, heading toward a small tent near the outer edges.

The man has a darker skin tone having spent his life in the sun, looking like a walking tank. His hair is dark green and cut short so that it barely reaches his neck. He is nearly a foot taller than the girl. He wears the standard White Fang outfit, though he's larger than the average grunt in height and muscle mass, both clearly noticeable. She has a similar look to the man in skin tone and hair color, though hers reaches to about her shoulders and seems to curl at the tips. She has a black crop top on with a light green jacket with a black pair of shorts and thigh-high dark green boots. They both have large weapons on their backs, though they move as though the weight is nothing.

"Selena," the man draws the young girls attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she shrugs her shoulders as they enter a small white tent. Two small mattresses fill the space, a couple of bags lay around the room, one half-filled. "Just restless, I guess."

"Taurus and Belladonna should be back tonight and then it shouldn't be long before we get something to do." The man takes a seat on one of the beds, the mattress creaking under the weight of him and his weapon.

"Yeah…" Selena trails off taking a seat on her own mattress, the creaking less noticeable, though still there. "Bron, what would you say if I asked if we could leave the White Fang?"

"I'd say you're being ridiculous," the man lets out an audible hiss, his fangs glinting in the candlelight in the tent. "Humanity has done nothing for us, the White Fang is giving us the chance to change that."

"By hurting people?" She persists, standing to her feet she walks over to the half-filled bag and looks to the ground. "How does that make us any better than them?"

"Because we aren't them!" His voice rises as he rises to his feet. "Where's this coming from? Was it when you were hanging out with that Belladonna girl? I don't care if she's with Taurus or not she shouldn't be putting doubts in your head."

"What would you do if I left tonight?" Tears begin to spill out of her slitted eyes.

"I…" He trails off as if thinking about his answer before he lets out a sigh. "I'd have to stop you."

A sob leaves the girls mouth as she grabs the duffle bag with her right hand. "That's what I was afraid of." She reaches up and pulls her weapon out of its sheath with her left hand. "I love you bro, and I'm sorry." She swings it around, the man barely managing to draw his own weapon, a loud clanging sound filling the area as the large blades meet. One, curved with a green snake design on it, the other straight with a brown snake design painted on.

"After everything, I did for you!?" He snaps his normally brown eyes glowing a deep red, his aura flaring around his body as his hand shoots forward causing an explosion launching the young girl out of the tent and slamming into another member of the White Fang. Bron steps out of the tent, his heavy footsteps causing the other members to back up, having seen Bron in this mode before.

His sister brings herself to her feet, the large curved blade seeming like nothing in her grasp. Her forked tongue flicks out of her mouth as she hisses at the men approaching her from behind. "She's mine," Bron hisses out, his grip on the hilt of his weapon tightening.

She tightens her grip on the weapon in her left hand and the bag of personal items in her right. "Bring it." Her voice comes out clear and concise though tears continue to streak down the side of her face. Bron doesn't wait another moment as he leaps across the clearing, his blade colliding with his sister's, pushing down causing her to move back slightly. She presses a button and the hilt of her blade opens and a shotgun blast hits her brother in the side of his face causing him to fly backward, his aura taking the brunt of the damage.

He bares his fangs as he points his hand at the ground his aura sparking again as he causes an explosion, his body flying through the air before coming down toward his sister. She manages to raise her blade, his own weapon slamming the tip into the flat part of her blade, balancing himself there for a moment. She tosses her bag into the air as she raises her right hand and places it on her brother's weapon before pulling her own weapon out of the way and he falls to the ground, his weapon embedding itself into the ground.

"I tripled your weapon's weight," she explains, "it'll go back to normal in about an hour. In hindsight, you probably shouldn't have made your weapon out of metal."

He hisses as he lets go of his weapon and begins approaching his sister. "I don't need a weapon to handle you." He begins running after her and she brings her blade up, swinging it in an arc in front of her, cutting her brother's chest, his aura flashing as he stumbles back before she raises it so that the hilt is pointing at him. She blinks tears out of her eyes before pulling the trigger and another blast launches him down to the ground next to his weapon.

She sheathes her weapon and before any of the other White Fang members can do anything she begins running. As quickly as she can, she makes her way to Vale, where she'd hopefully be able to find a life for herself...

**As promised here's Selena's character sheet:**

**Name:** Selena Anguis

**Age:** 17

**Color:** Green

**Race:** Snake Faunus

**Occupation/Setting:** First-Year Beacon Student

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** For the most part she looks rather human, her eyes, however, have become a sort of cross between human and snake, the pupils have slitted to match those of a reptile. Her hair is a deep green and it reaches about her shoulder level. Her skin is a darker shade of olive. She stands at about 5'8.

She wears a black crop top with a light green jacket over top, a black skirt reaches just past her knees and a pair of thigh-high dark green boots.

**Personality:** Selena is a rather kind soul, if not reserved. She has an instinctive distrust of humans though she doesn't want people to judge her based on her race so she doesn't want to do it to others, on purpose. She usually keeps her thoughts to herself though she isn't afraid to tell people they're being stupid if lives are at stake.

**Hobbies/Interests: **Despite Selena's talent for fighting she doesn't actually enjoy it and would much rather spend her time building weapons for others to use, she herself being a weapon fanatic.

**Weapon(s) and fighting style: **Her weapon is a rather large curved sword with a black hilt and green paint coating the blade in the shape of a snake. The hilt of the blade has a built-in shotgun

**Semblance:** **Metal Manipulation:** She can manipulate the density of any metal she touches, indefinitely so long as she is touching it, though should she let go the effect lasts for up to an hour.

**Backstory/History:** Selena lived on the island Menagerie with her older brother until she was fourteen and he joined the White Fang. She joined with him and stayed with them for two years, she knew she didn't like them but her brother had taken care of her for her whole life. She befriended a Cat Faunus named Blake and the two agreed to leave the White Fang and she ended up joining Beacon.

**Team:** SSNO (Snow)


	5. Chapter 1

**Here's the first official chapter. I decided to switch to a first-person perspective for this, I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope that I can improve my writing skills while working on this story.**

Life for me was rather simple. Get up in the morning, make breakfast for my mom and little sister and begin baking for the day. I'd work at my mom's bakery through the day and once the sun had set, I'd get some combat training in. That was how I'd intended on today going as well. Until my mother gave me a fancy-looking envelope with my name on it.

I opened it out of pure curiosity, no one ever sends me anything, especially something that looks that nice. Turns out we'd gotten it months ago, and my mom had forgotten to give it to me, as it had instructions dated for tomorrow:

_Skylar Leon, I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I write this because a little crow of mine told me how proficiently you handled an incident with the White Fang a couple of months ago. I am extending to you, an invitation to join my Academy to become a Huntsman. If you so desire a Bullhead will be picking up a couple of students just outside your village on…_

The rest of the letter was lost on me as the date hit me like a bag of bricks. "Ma!" My mother came out of the backroom, a bowl held in her grasp as she attempted to mix the batter into one of her popular desserts. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, it was for you." She explains continuing to mix the bowl, confusion coating her face.

"This says I can join Beacon Academy." Her eyes widen before her brain seems to catch up to her.

"Don't they start soon?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then why'd you just get the letter?" She gives me another confused look. "You think a man that runs a school would be more together about this stuff…" She disappears into the back room continuing to mix the batter, leaving me to contemplate my entire life.

I spent the day packing for Beacon, grabbing clothes, a few items to remind me of home, and place my daggers in their proper place on my back. My sister, Carmon, took the news rather well and actually told me that if I didn't go she'd beat the shit out of me. I didn't get to tell the people from the village goodbye because I had to leave early in order to get to the Bullhead on time.

I manage to climb the Bullhead a few minutes before we take off. The other students on the Bullhead seem to know each other rather well, not many draw my attention, though a group of three catches my eye. One of them is looking to the ground, his eyes closed, probably sleeping or something of the like, his hair reaches down his back despite being put into a ponytail, a single strand sticking out as it's colored a shade of magenta. Another sits with a smile on his face as he reads a book, his own hair the color of purple while the third is a short girl with orange hair that seems to be bouncing around the other two as she continues to speak.

I decide to follow in the one man's decision and sit down, my head leaning back as my eyes close and lead me to the land of silence and dreams. My eyes meet light again when I feel someone shaking my shoulder, looking up I see the boy with the purple hair, his book now held under an arm, a smile on his face.

"Figured you didn't want to miss Initiation because you overslept." I smile at his kindness as I pull myself to my feet and stretch out my limbs as we walk off the Bullhead.

"Thanks for that," my eyes widen as I take in my surroundings, this is nothing like my village. "This," I gesture around me, "is all kinda new."

"I'm Noah," the boy extends his hand and I take it to shake.

"Great to meet you Noah, Skylar." He looks over my shoulder and I turn to see the two people he'd been with before waving him down.

"I've got to go," he begins walking away.

"Thanks again for the help!" I call after him as I begin to walk in a random direction. It only takes me a couple of minutes before I realize that I have absolutely no idea where I'm going. I try to look around and get a feel for my surroundings when I feel the ground shake and hear the sound of an explosion and move in the presumed direction of its origin and moving that way.

When I arrive I see a girl in a black and red dress with a cloak being yelled at by another girl in a white dress, while a girl with amber eyes and a bow talks to them from behind. I come to a stop next to a spectator, a girl wearing a black dress with orange coloring thrown about, she kinda looks like she's dressed to be a witch for Halloween, maybe if she had a witch hat…

"That's Weiss Schnee," she points to the girl in white. "Or so I've been told. I kinda just heard her sing once, she's really good." I opened my mouth to respond but don't get the chance as she continues speaking. "Have you ever been to Atlas? It's kinda bland but I was born there, so it can't be all bad, right? Anyway, she's really famous there because of her family, hey! I've got a crazy idea, maybe we go and see her in concert some time!" She looks up and sees that Weiss is walking away. "Oh! I really wanted to talk to her! Bye!" She waves at me over her shoulder as she sprints past the girl with the red cloak who has now collapsed to the ground, though a blonde in armor and a hoodie seems to be helping her out.

"What the hell just happened?" The words leave my mouth causing the two in front of me to turn to me, giving me a better look. She's a brunette, though her hair has a red tint to it, the most notable thing about her though is her silver eyes, while he has blue eyes.

"Oh, hi." The male extends his hand to me and I take it. "Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they?" The girl questions as we begin walking aimlessly.

"They will." Jaune assures. "Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says that-, never mind."

"I'm Ruby by the way," the girl says to me and I give a nod in return before realizing that she was asking me for my name.

"Skylar." We walk for a few seconds in what I thought was a comfortable silence before Ruby breaks it.

"So… I got this thing." She pulls out a giant scythe that she places into the ground, my eyes widening in surprise that she's been carrying that this whole time.

My surprise doesn't meet Jaune's level as he actually jumps back, "Woah! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high-impact velocity sniper rifle!" She exclaims and I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"A what?"

"It's a gun too," I explain to him already reaching for my own weapons, though they kinda pale in comparison to hers.

"That's cool!" Jaune says, understanding what her weapon is now.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asks, looking between Jaune and me before her gaze falls to the curved daggers in my hands now. "Oooh!" She runs her fingers along the blades, "what else do they do?"

"In this form," I press a button to switch them to semi-automatic pistol form, "I can use them as rapid-fire pistols, but…" I switch them back to their blade form before pressing the switches that opens up the bottom of the handles and extending the handle with the clasps and I lock them into place and twirl the weapon around my body. "I have a double-sided sword," I press another button, the blades pulling apart on both ends revealing the holes on both ends, "with a built-in high impact rifle."

"Oooh!" Ruby reaches out to try and grab the weapon but I pull them apart, the blades coming back together while the handle separates and I place them back into their place on the back of my vest.

"Sorry, I'll let you see them another time, but I want to see Jaune's weapon and still make it to Ozpin's thing on time." She looks down dejectedly but nods before turning to Jaune.

"What about you?" Ruby and I turn to Jaune expectedly.

"Oh, uh." He pulls out the handle on his side revealing a long sword. "I got this sword."

"Oooooh!" Ruby goes to touch the sword before Jaune sheaths it.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" He pulls out a collapsed device that I assume is a shield as he expands it.

"So what do they do?" Ruby touches the shield and it collapses and I watch as Jaune flails around in an attempt to catch it.

"Well, the shield gets smaller…" He explains as he demonstrates, putting his weapons away. "So when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby questions the boy.

"Yeah, it does," Jaune admits, dejected.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons," Ruby explains holding her scythe close to her. "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune questions, surprise written on his face.

"Of course!" Ruby replies excitedly. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down," Jaune explains though I can't help but remember what my dad told me when we were forging my weapons, about how all huntsman schools had their students do it. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby responds. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah. The classics." He says with a small sigh.

"So why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby questions us, at first I thought she was only asking Jaune but her gaze flicked to me after looking at Jaune.

"Eh, why not?" Jaune starts, his mood about the weapons now gone. "My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"I didn't really do anything but what kinda person would I be if I left you sitting in a crater by yourself?"

She lets out a slight hum before pulling ahead of us slightly. "Hey, where are we going?"

"I have no idea."

"I dunno, I was following you." We all stop walking and look at each other. "You think there might be a directory?" We look around for a couple of minutes, eventually, I notice a steady stream of students walking into a building and point it out to the other two and we follow them into the building.

We silently make an agreement to find a place to stand where we can see the stage until I hear a voice call across the room to us, "Ruby! Over here!" We look over and I see a girl probably about my height, maybe a little shorter with wavy blonde hair and lilac-colored eyes. She wears an outfit that doesn't leave much to the imagination and while I don't believe myself to be the embarrassed type I find myself averting my gaze.

"Oh!" Ruby's voice startles me. "Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" She calls to us as she moves in the blonde's direction.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune calls out, though she continues moving. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice," a girl wearing gladiator-like armor with bright red hair and green eyes waves at me and I give a small wave back, "quirky girl to talk to?"

"You've still got me, buddy!" I throw my arm over his shoulders as we walk away I give a wave to the red-head.

"Hey," Jaune says to me after we find a place to stand. "Who do you think that is?" He gestures to the blonde girl talking to Ruby.

"I don't know," I start before I think about it. "Didn't she say her sister ditched her or something?"

"Yeah, but they don't look anything alike." Jaune points out.

"That doesn't mean anything, my sister has a tail," I say and Jaune gives me a confused look.

"Hey, I think they're talking about me!" He points out and I give him a confused look.

"Are you listening to them?"

"No!" He shakes his head with overzealous. "I just saw the pretty one in white point at me, so I decided to see what they were talking about and I think she called me cute."

Before I can comment on how weird this whole thing was a voice through the speakers around us calls our attention, "Ahem… I'll keep this brief." My eyes move to the stage to see a man with grayish-white hair wearing a black suit with green coloring a cane in his hand. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He walks away and a woman with blonde hair and victorian era outfit steps up to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" The second she finishes conversations pick up around the room and Jaune begins moving toward Ruby's group

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" Jaune butts in and I throw my arm around his neck and begin to drag him away.

"That's not how that works bud."

"But," he starts waving his arm to the girls for help but they turn away, ignoring him.

I spent the day talking to Jaune while I practiced with my weapons, he's a pretty good guy, seems kinda gullible, but a good guy all the same. When it came time to go to the ballroom to get some rest I arrived there first and set my stuff down to claim my spot, I assume that students at a Huntsman academy wouldn't take my stuff, not like it's of any value anyway, and grabbed something to change into before heading to the boys locker room.

When I enter the room again my eyes catch Jaune walking around in a light blue onesie, Ruby is talking to her blonde friend about something, Noah was sitting in a corner near the girl with amber eyes from earlier, both are reading from their books, the girl who'd told me about Weiss was writing something in some sort of notebook while looking around the room.

Eventually, I find my sleeping bag and lie down on it, not much to do since my weapons are in my locker and I've only really talked to Jaune and Ruby. I've spent the day talking to Jaune and I'm sure he doesn't want to talk and Ruby's blonde friend scares me a little if I'm being honest. I try to fall asleep but no matter what way I angle my body sleep doesn't come and eventually I let out a sigh and stare up at the ceiling, hoping that sleep will find me until eventually, darkness collects me.


End file.
